


sanders sides mini fics collection

by nushiewrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Break Up, Bullying, Character Death, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, Snowed In, self-deprecation, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nushiewrites/pseuds/nushiewrites
Summary: these are short fics i wrote and posted on tumblr based on prompts there. their word counts range from 47 to 1238.i'll be putting appropriate warnings and tags on the chapter summary or title for each fic as well as on the tags for the collection. if you read these fics, i hope you enjoy them.





	1. snowed in - logince, fluff - 115 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @cats-pajamies on tumblr: We're snowed in so now we have to spend some time together. (ship of your choosing) - Logince, fluff, 115 words

Prince woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen. He felt a chill in the air, it was probably snowing today. He got dressed and wandered to the front door of the house. 

“I wouldn’t bother trying to open the door for a walk, we’re snowed in,” Logic spoke. Prince followed where his voice was coming from and found him eating pancakes in the kitchen. 

Prince hummed and said, “I didn’t take you as one for pancakes.”

“You wouldn’t take me as one for many things.” Logic replied. 

“Like what?” Prince inquired. 

“Perhaps you wouldn’t be able to tell from my phlegmatically, how much I care for you, for all of you.”

 


	2. stage fright - platonic prinxiety, anxiety, stage fright - 285 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic prinxiety, stage fright, anxiety, 285 words
> 
> prompt by @tashipper1 on tumblr:  
> Guys! What if the Sander Sides have a disorder that contradicts with their personality? Dyslexic Logan? Existential Crisis Morality? Stage Fright Roman?  
> Idk about Anxiety but I want Anxiety trying to help the others with their own problems! Like when Morality is having an existential crisis and Anxiety is there for him? Or when Anxiety helps Logan when he’s trying to read? Or when Anxiety is helping Prince with his fear of large group when he is about to sing?

Goodness, why I am like this? I’m supposed to be happy and cheery and not afraid of anything of anything and yet-

Theater is what I’m supposed to do! I have to sing and have flair and be dramatic, but the curtains are about to open and now I think I know what Anxiety feels like on a daily basis. 

I glanced down at my script, making sure I won’t forget a line and make a fool of myself in front of  _all_ those people, in front of Anxiety, Logan, and Morality. Gosh why did I even brag to them so much about my part! I knew this was going to happen, I shouldn’t have, I-I could’ve at least saved myself their disappointment from my performance, it’s going to be awful! 

Re-reading the script, I noticed how bad my hands were shaking.  _Crap._  If I’m shaking I can’t perform properly, if I can’t perform properly I’ll get more stage fright, and if I get more stage fright I’ll be even shakier. 

**I _need_  to calm down.**

I picked up my phone and called Anxiety. Thankfully he picked up.

“Hey Anx, how do you calm down?” I asked, trying to sound less terrified than I was.

“Okay, first just breathe, 3 seconds in, 3 seconds out, in, out, got it? Keep doing that,” Anx replied, “Everything’s going to be alright, whatever the problem is.”

“Thank you,” I breathed through the phone.

“Anytime Princey,  Oh and we got front row seats, so if you’re nervous just look to us, and we’ll cheer you own.” And with that Anxiety hung up the phone as the last call started. Now Princey was sure he was going to be fine.


	3. what a catch, donnie - gen, anxious thoughts - 643 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no pairing, anxious thoughts, 643 words
> 
> prompts by @soft-pastel-trash on tumblr: Ok but imagine this: Anxiety giving a beautiful rendition of What a Catch, Donnie by Fall Out Boy

Anxiety  _hated_ singing in public. He always thought that he sounded horrible, like a dying cat, even though they all had the same voice and musical abilities. He was just, well, anxious that he was going to sound awful and that the others would make fun of him.  Even when Thomas made “A New Year of Lying to Myself: in Song” Anxiety still didn’t sing. He suggested to Thomas before they started filming to have everyone lip sync the lyrics while he sang in a voice over when editing to reduce possible mistakes.  Thomas took the idea, and none would be the wiser about the true motives of it.

So as it happened, today was the day to film another video. Normally, on a day where he would be summoned, he wouldn’t sing in private, for fear of being heard when summoned. However today, Anxiety had completely forgotten about the video. He had been listening to  _Fall Out Boy_  all day on his headphones and singing along. The song was currently “What a Catch, Donnie” and Anxiety was having the time of his life losing himself to the beat.

 _“I got troubled thoughts,  
And the self-esteem to match…,”_ Anxiety was singing with his eyes closed, completely immersed, when Thomas summoned him and the others. Anxiety not noticing continued to sing,

 _“What a catch,  
What a catch…” _The other four stared at Anxiety, never had they heard this before! His voice had a unique style to it that sounded so soft, and smooth, and filled with emotion. You could tell, he knew every word and that he lived every word as they poured out of his mouth.

 _“You’ll never catch us,  
So-,”_ Anxiety opened his eyes and abruptly stopped. A blush was traveling through his cheeks making them bright red, but because of his layers of foundation, they only looked light pink.The five were trapped in an awkward silence as Anxiety wanted to say something, but didn’t know what, and the others were locked in awe at the sound they heard.

Anxiety’s mind was racing.  _Shit, shit they weren’t supposed to hear, Oh Gosh, why aren’t they saying anything, it was awful, it was awful that’s why, they’re totally staring in disbelief be-because I sounded so bad. Th-they’re thinking ‘How could Anxiety sound like this? He is Thomas..’ F-fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m, I’m trapped here, I don’t wanna keep looking at them, I don’t want them to keep looking at me. Th-their g-gazes are locking me in. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-shit-ass._  After a few tortuous seconds of intense thinking, he spoke, “Anxiety out.” As he moved to sink down, Morality grabbed Anxiety’s hand.

“Wait, what’s wrong, where are you going?” Morality asked.

“Hiding from the crushing humiliation.”

“But you sounded amazing!”

“Stop trying to make me feel better, I know it’s your job, but I don’t need to hear any lies. We may have the same voice, but our styles are so drastically different.”

Now Logan spoke, “Well if you want the truth and objective facts, you sounded pleasing to the ear. You are correct in saying that the intonations of your voice and the way you use it are different from us. But not in a bad way.” Anxiety couldn’t believe his ears. He knew Morality would lie for the sake of comforting someone, but not Logan. Thomas and Prince piped in too with a “Dude, that was awesome, you need to teach me to sing in that way. It would be a whole new world!” and “Anxiety, that was a phenomenal performance!” respectively.  A glassy look came to Anxiety’s eyes, as a small upturn of his lips grew. Even if it was just for now, just for a moment, Anxiety’s anxiety slowed down, and he could breathe, and he could hold on to this memory for as long as was needed.


	4. i love you - prinxiety, self-deprecation, hurt/comfort, crying - 717 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prinxiety, self-deprecation, hurt/comfort, crying, 717 words
> 
> it's the first time virgil and roman say i love you to each other

“Why do you do this to me, honey?” Roman exasperatedly asked, as Anxiety continued to make the other blush and stutter from being adorable (and making some rather suggestive remarks, but no one needed to know about that…).

Anxiety rolled his eyes as he walked out of the commons and back to his room, and said sarcastically, “Because I love you…” But he didn’t mean it sarcastically. Anxiety loved Roman. Roman made him feel safe and wanted. He was kind and beautiful, and had perfect imperfections, but he had never said it out loud. He never said I love you out loud to Roman, and he just messed up their first ‘I love you’ by using it sarcastically. He was pondering the situation as he walked back to his room. He knew Roman would have wanted it to be lovely, romantic, and grand. But no, he screwed it up for the both of them. Their one chance to say it and mean it was gone. God, he was so guilty, he hated himself so much for not thinking things through enough, and now Roman was going to hate him, and and Roman was g-going to be mad at him f-for messing this up, and and…. And the thoughts from overthinking kept pouring out of the corners of Anxiety’s mind, feeding him lies upon lies. Anxiety felt something wet fall onto his collarbone and touched it. Was this a tear?  _Oh, I’m sobbing._  Finally distracted from the endless bombardment of horrible, negative thoughts, he could see how blurred his vision became from the welling of tears, and hear how heavy his breathing was and the choked whimpers that escaped his mouth. He could taste the few salty tears that fell onto his lips, and smell the despair in the air.  _It would be a good thing if Roman hates me after this anyway. Look at me, I’m a mess. He deserves someone a million times better…_ Before he could get to his room, the heaving and hard breathing stopped him from venturing further through the hallways of the mindscape and he collapsed to the floor, leant against a wall, brought his knees to his chest, and continued with his barrage of self-hate.

–

Roman stood wide-eyed and shocked in the commons. Anxiety actually said that he loved Roman, well he sarcastically said it, but knowing Anxiety, that would be the only way for him to say anything truthful about himself. Anxiety was in love with Roman. And Roman loved Anxiety. Roman squealed happily and jumped up. While standing in the same spot for a few minutes in a love-struck trance, Roman realized something, he didn’t say ‘I love you too’.  Roman needed to venture through the mindscape to find Anxiety!

 _Hmm… If I were Anxiety, where would I be? Ah I know! Anxiety’s room!_  And so Roman made his way through the twist and turns of the many, many hallways and rooms, and started to hear the faintest semblance of a whimper. Prince but his hand on his sheathed sword.   _Is the dragon witch here? Is she hurting someone??_  Roman continued to follow the sounds, and as he got closer, it became more apparent that these weren’t whimpers of fears, no this was a much greater villain, it was of the all-consuming sadness. He could hear the intensity of the sobs racking through one of his fellows body’s.  _Who is it? Who is in such distress? Most likely Anxiety, but it could be one of the others too…_

Roman rounded another corner and saw Anxiety curled up, with his head in his hands, making such destroyed and defeated sounds. The prince let go of his sword and sat down next to Anxiety. He wrapped an arm around Anxiety and used his presence as a shield from Anxiety’s hurt. He whispered soothing sentences and waited for Anxiety to calm down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Roman asked softly.

“ ‘m  sorry. I’m really sorry.”

“For what?”

“I messed it up, I messed up our ‘I love you’s” And at that statement Anxiety’s voice cracked and he proceeded to start to cry more.

“The way we say it isn’t important, all that matters is that we know this of each other. And by the way, I love you too.”


	5. friendship savior - prinxiety, anxiety attack - 597 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prinxiety, anxiety attack, 597 words
> 
> Prompt: Could I ask for prompts 97 ("Don't touch me."), 44 (“I’m going to keep you safe.”), and 2 (“Not you again…”)? Possibly all in one story.  
> from @notallpotatoesarefrenchfries

Anxiety was sprawled across Thomas’s couch scrolling through Instagram on Thomas’s phone. Thomas Morality and Logan were cooking, and Prince was in the mindscape, so it was just him alone in peace for now. But Prince had to ruin that like he ruined everything. Prince popped up into the living room. “Hey Anxiety, where are the others?” Anxiety rolled his eyes and gestured to the kitchen. Prince nodded and signed ‘Thank you’. Everything was as usual until Anxiety saw something on the phone that made him gasp and drop the phone. It was an image of all Thomas’s friends, but without him. It was captioned, ‘Lunch with the squad!’  _But Thomas is part of the squad. Why didn’t they invite him? Why didn’t they invite us? They never asked. They, they weren’t go- they weren’t weren’t…_ And Anxiety was breathing hard, barely able to move.

Thomas felt the anxiousness pile up onto him into the kitchen and his hands started to shake and he needed to sit down. He breathlessly said, “Anxiety…” The other three sides looked at each other. Prince nodded, “I’ll go help him, and you two, take care of Thomas,” and left before the others could protest.

Anxiety, still frozen in place on the sofa, saw Prince coming back into the living room and towards Anxiety. Anxiety whispered, “Not you again… Where- w-where’s Morality? Or Llogan?” Prince knew that saying that Thomas was affected by this was going to make it worse, but he didn’t have any other choice. Lying would be bad too, Anxiety would feel as though the other two didn’t care enough about him to not comfort him. So Prince said, “They’re helping Thomas. He is, uh, a little bit shaky.” Anxiety let out a whine.  _Oh no, I’m being horrible to Thomas too, Oh no. No. NoNoNoNO._ “No,” he murmured. Prince knelt down next to the sofa and took Anxiety’s hand and held it comfortingly, “Hey, hey it’s okay. You’re okay. Everything’s going to be alright, here breathe with me, in and out, in and out, in and out. Can you do that for me?” Anxiety started to tear up and his breathing became worse as the royal pain talked.  _Damnit! Just listen to him! He’s helping you, you have to be able to do at least one little thing you piece of-._  Prince got up and lifted Anxiety and sat down on the sofa with Anxiety on his lap. He knew the opposite facet loved physical affection and Prince thought that it would be soothing to Anxiety. Instead Anxiety weakly tried to push himself of Prince and stuttered “D-don’t t-touch me… I- you don’t have t-to pretend to b-be there f-for me, like h-how Thomas’s friends are faking i-it.” Prince thought,  **So that’s what’s bothering him.** Prince said, “Anxiety, where did you get that idea from? Thomas’s friends,  _our_ friends, care about us.”

“T-that’s what I t-thought, but then I saw this p-picture on I-Instagram…”

“Who else was in the picture?”

“Ev-everyone!”

“Are you sure?”

“I think so! Were, were there other people missing t-too?”

“Let’s see,” Prince picked up Thomas’s phone and saw the post. Prince saw that there was more than just Thomas missing and he listed them all off, one by one to Anxiety which seemed to calm the other down. Anxiety moved back closer to Prince and his eyes felt heavy. Anxiety was exhausted. He felt his head rest onto Prince’s body and heard Prince softly say, “I’ll always be here for you. I’ll be your knight in shining amour. I’m going to keep you safe.”


	6. troublemakers - gen - 447 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drabble for sanders sides appreciation month. 447 words.  
> the other three sides took logan's signature clothing and he needed to find his stuff.

Logan woke up for the day in his unicorn onesie feeling very refreshed. He stretched out his arms and reached for his glasses which were on his bedside table. With his vision now clear, he proceeded with getting ready for the day. He walked to his closet, expecting to find thirty of his black shirts and blue ties lying there, but he was greeted with a grey cardigan and blue shirt, a black hoodie and black shirt, and royal attire. Logan sighed. The others were obviously playing a prank on him.

Logan teleported to commons and sighed once more because there, in his corner, were the other three sides wearing his clothes. “Okay Patton, Virgil, and Roman. Where did you put my clothes?”

“Who’s Virgil?” Virgil asked dryly, wearing Logan’s outfit but without the glasses and with Virgil’s eyeshadow.

“ _I_  would never do something as childish as taking one’s clothes. I am the prim and proper Logan who doesn’t have any fun,” Roman said with his voice of grandeur. Like Virgil, he wasn’t wearing any glasses.

Logan deadpanned. “Very funny Roman,” he said flatly.

“You do have a sense of humor!” Patton exclaimed as he leapt forward to give Logan a hug.

“Of course I have a sense of humor. It is necessary when doing certain activities, such as reading and analyzing comedies,” Logan replied.

“I know, I was just teasin’ ya, kiddo!” Patton said, bubbly as ever.

“So would you give me my clothes back now?” Logan asked.

“Oh Logan, don’t be such a wet blanket. Why not dress up as one of us?” Roman asked.

“I’d really rather not.” Logan said.

“C’mon! It would be ~fun~!” Patton said as he nudged Logan.

“Please, just give me at least one of my clothes,” Logan pleaded.

“Well aren’t you wearing some of your own clothes now?” Roman chuckled as he gestured to Logan’s unicorn onesie.

Virgil watched the exchange between the other three sides and noted how Logan was getting distressed because of this. Virgil teleported to his room, for the trio had decided to keep Logan’s clothes in Virgil’s room for this prank. He grabbed another set of Logan’s clothing and teleported back to the commons.

“Here,” Virgil said as he held out Logan’s clothing, “The rest of your clothes are in my room. You can stop by whenever to pick them up.”

Logan smiled, “Thank you Virgil.” He teleported to his room to put the unicorn onesie away, and he put on his normal clothing. He teleported back to the commons much more relaxed when Patton exclaimed, “Virgil, it’s a good thing you gave him his clothes back, because now is agitation is  _low again_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you say “low again” fast you’ll get the pun if you didn’t already get it…)


	7. opposites - prinxiety, breakup, crying, self-hatred - 171 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prinxiety, breakup, crying, self-hatred, 171 words
> 
> Prompt by @sanders-au: “We’re literally opposites. We don’t belong together, I was stupid to even try.”

“We’re literally opposites. We don’t belong together, I was stupid to even try,” Virgil said, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands, and trying to hold back tears. 

“Virgil please. I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t know.”

“Go to hell, Princey,” Virgil spat, “You knew when you said those things.”

“I-I promise I didn’t. Virgil I never meant to hurt you! I only want to love you.”

“Well it’s too late for that now!” And with that Virgil sunk out to his room. Roman collapsed to the floor, sobbing and pulling his hair. 

“I’m such an idiot… how could I… even if it was just for a video… I deserve this… But Virgil doesn’t! I’m so awful, I can’t ever be around him again. Oh god I hurt him so much. I deserve all the bad things that have ever been thrown at me and 100 times more,” Princey started tugging at his sash, “I’m no prince. I’m a peasant- no even worse than that! I’m utter and foul garbage.”


	8. sleepy crushes - analogical, sleep deprivation - 781 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> analogical, sleep deprivation, 781 words
> 
> Prompt by @alivingfandoomreference: Virgil is having a rlly hard time doing basic things. i.e. talking to the other sides, he's getting too nervous, cants sleep at nite. He goes to Logan for advice. Yet butterflies attack his insides and when he look as at Logan all he can do is blush and the same is happening for Logan. Idk it's all fluff in my head

Virgil was having one of those days. One of those days where his heart was beating too fast, his hands too shaky, and every little sound would make him jump.

He could barely sleep the night before as his thoughts spiraled to all the mistakes he made the day before: he dropped Patton’s cookies, so obviously Patton hated him now; he spaced out when Roman was talking to him, so now Roman probably thinks he doesn’t care about him; and he played his music so loudly that Logan had to tell him to make it quieter so he could work, so now Logan believes that he’s disrespectful.

 _Logan_. Normally Virgil would go to Logan for help when he can’t sleep, lest he have a day like this. But lately, Virgil’s been having these  _butterflies_   _in his stomach_  when he talks to Logan, and no they aren’t just normal I-am-talking-to-someone-dear-lord-save-me anxiety feelings.These butterflies have been more like I-have-a-stupid-crush-dear-lord-save-me feelings.

Virgil despised crushes. It would all eventually lead to heartbreak, and if the other person wasn’t chill enough, he’d lose a friend over some stupid awkwardness. So Virgil took to not talking to Logan. It was better to just avoid him while he tried to stomp these feelings out.

Unfortunately, it was not that easy.

While he was sitting in his dark corner in the Mind Palace and listening to music to drown out his anxieties, Logan tapped Virgil’s shoulder to get his attention (Which as an unintended consequence, made Virgil shriek. Virgil later called Logan a “jumpscare” to play it off.).

“Virgil,” Logan said quietly, voice laced with apprehension, “Did you sleep last night? I have… observed that today you have been in a state of unease. I want to reassure you that it is no bother for you to come to me when you need help grounding yourself.”’

“I- Yeah, I didn’t sleep much last night, and whatever I did sleep, I didn’t sleep well,” Virgil whispered. He started to scratch at his forearm for some semblance of control—the social interaction on top of everything else today made him feel more disquieted.

Logan held Virgil’s hand away from Virgil’s forearm and looked into the darker trait’s eyes, while the former susurrated a breathing exercise. However, instead of focusing on the breathing exercise, Virgil’s full attention was on his proximity to Logan. A small blush started creeping up on Virgil’s face, and when he say that one was slowly appearing in turn on Logan, Virgil averted his eyes.

Noticing this, Logan coaxed, “Is everything alright Virgil?”

“Y-Yeah, I, I just- Uh…,” Virgil stammered.

“It’s okay. Take your time.”

“I don’t- You-,” Virgil sighed exasperatedly as he tried to find the right words, “ _Feelings_ —the bane of both of our existences.”

“Ah, I see,” Logan pushed his glasses up his nose, “Would you care to explain these feelings? Talking about whatever is bothering you often helps relieve the stress it’s causing.”

“I-I’d rather not… You could start to mind my company after I tell you.”

“Virgil, I could never mind your company. Well, that is unless you committed arson, murder, or other more horrifying acts.”

Virgil huffed and crossed his arms. “Fine, I’ll tell you. But don’t say I didn’t warn you. I…,” Virgil gulped and took in a breath of air so he would have enough to be able to speak as fast as he was about to, “have stupid, unnecessary crush feelings on you that I want to get rid of otherwise it’ll lead to us not being friends anymore!”

Logan’s eyes widened a dash, but his expression remained unreadable. Virgil started to get worried until Logan finally said, “I also have stupid and unnecessary crush feelings on you.”

A mixture of shock and surprise spread on Virgil’s face. “Y-You do?”

“Yes. I do. However, I feel as though we should pause this discussion and continue another time, for I can visibly see the exhaustion fully setting in from your sleepless night. And that just makes your anxiety worse, so we should get you to bed. Would you like to sleep in my room so it can keep you more grounded?”

“Y-Yeah, that’d be chill.” Logan nodded and picked up Virgil bridal style as he sunk the both of them to his room. Virgil lightly chuckled. “I never would’ve thought that you nerds are so strong.”

“We all have the same body.  You must be getting really tired if you forgot that.”

“It was just a joke, Logan.” Virgil yawned and found himself being placed on Logan’s incredibly soft bed. Logan tucked in Virgil, kissed his forehead, and whispered, “Sleep well, Virgil,” as the last bits of consciousness drifted away from him.


	9. Regret - platonic logince, self-hate - 750 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic logince, self-hate, hurt/comfort, 750 words
> 
> prompt by @doctorshufflepuff: 35 (This Ain’t a Scene, It’s an Arms Race by Fall Out Boy) for logan and anybody?

Logan knocked on Roman’s door. A minute passed with no answer. He knocked again. And again. Roman wasn’t outside the Mind and he wasn’t anywhere else in the Mind so this had to be the only place where Roman was. So why wasn’t Roman answering? Perhaps he was asleep. Perhaps he was ignoring Logan. Perhaps he couldn’t hear. Logan decided to try to knock once more. 

This time the door opened. Roman stepped outside, as he wiped his eyes, and it seemed like there were…  _tear stains? On Roman’s face?_  

“Roman, is everything alright? Your present state does not seem to be of your usual peppiness, for you look… pretty sinking,” Logan inquired.

“I- Yeah, I’m fine. Virgil just showed me some of his PG-13 music, and it’s all really sad,” Roman stated, trying to put on his usual happy façade, and hating how weak his stutter made him seem, and hating how he couldn’t even clean up enough to  _look_  like a Prince, let alone be one.

“Are you sure that is all that is troubling you? Virgil has mentioned to me that the only reason those songs feel so sad to him are because he identifies with the feelings mentioned. I know I’m not the best shoulder to cry on, but I digress. Talking about your problems is a healthy way to deal with them, so even if it isn’t me, you should confide in someone.”

The dam broke behind Roman’s mind and waterfalls of tears streamed down his face while his breath hitched and words started to rush out of his mouth with more intensity than the tears could ever have.

“Logan… I-I’m a leading man a-and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate. I don’t- I’m not honest. I-I’m just a fake, stupid commoner. I-I’m not a prince, I-I’m just always acting as one, as i-if I was t-the lead in a p-play. A-All that grandeur I show is just a f-front. I-I’ve lied about everything, j-just because I t-thought you guys would h-hate me if I was really m-me.” Logan pulled Roman into a hug.

“Roman, we could never hate you,” Logan said calmingly, voice as smooth as honey.

“O-Of course you guys could. M-Maybe not a-as much as I-I do myself, but I-I’ve been an awful s-side. Y-You guys have so many reasons to hate me, I d-don’t want to add anymore. S-so I hid. A-And now you probably hate me for saying all this,” Roman stuttered, his voice hoarse as it forced itself through the lump in his throat. Not knowing what to say, Logan continued to offer physical comfort. He rubbed soothing circles into Roman’s back and wiped the tears from his face.

“R-Remember, back then, last year, when we were all so awful to V-Verge? That-that was a-all my fault. I was an arms dealer, fitting you all with weapons in the form of words. I-I started all the insults. Even P-Patton followed my lead once. And when w-we were all on better t-terms I-I started to hate myself for w-what I-I had done. And I-I tried to stop in the beginning, b-because I needed to be a good self-esteem for Thomas, but I-I gave up. I-I wrote the gospel on giving up! And n-now I’m here s-sobbing and telling you all this l-like I’m the victim! I’m so awful…”

“While we all have regrets, we cannot allow them to control us. It is incredibly difficult, but we must try. It is my understanding that you have profusely apologized to Virgil and the rest of us too. Virgil has acknowledged that you have put in a tremendous effort to right your wrongs. No matter what you are really like, as long as it is healthy and you’re proud of how you are, no one should be able to hate you. And I know this is just advice, and not the mushy-feely comfort Patton gives, but I do hope it is sufficient. We care about you, Roman.  _I_  care about you, Roman. Please take care of yourself.”

“I-I don’t know if I can, but I-I’ll try,” Roman cleared his throat, and conjured up a damp cloth to wipe his face with, “Thank you Logan. What you said was exactly what I needed to hear.” Logan softly smiled.

“It was no problem. This is what friends do, and now that we have moved past our difference from so long ago, we will always be friends, no matter what your ‘real self’ is like.”


	10. Logan Gets Emo!! - analogical - 1238 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romantic analogical, kinda crack. 1238 words
> 
> prompt by @demonickittykat: 1 (I’m Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance) analogical

“I’M NOT O~KAY!  
I’M NOT O~KAY!  
I’M NOT O~KAY!  
YOU WEAR ME OUT!” Logan sang, while jumping up and down playing the bass guitar. Well, it was more like screaming. Perhaps it was a mix of both? Well that’s not what matters. Right now, you’re probably wondering how Logan, AKA Logic, got into this situation.

_FREEZE-FRAME_

_REWIND_

Virgil had taken Logan to his room to show Logan emo music. Logan wasn’t sure if it was the room affecting him or if he actually liked the music, but he got so into the voice of Patrick Stump that he forgot to leave the room before getting corrupted. Virgil, too caught up in the music, also forgot to check how long Logan had been in there. Logan became corrupted. But unlike the last time, Logan didn’t get corrupted by being anxious. This time, he became a true emo. He was like a second-rate Gerard Way. Eyeshadow was smothered under his eyes, the first few buttons of his shirt became undone, and his tie was tied like a headband around his now oily bangs. And now, Virgil using both the power of Logan’s love for Virgil, and Logan’s new found emo-ness, convinced him to throw a concert. It was nowhere near the quality of if Roman had made it, but working together using the power of  _Gay!_  and  _Emo!_  the two sides created a room with a stage, speakers, two mics, a guitar, and a bass guitar.

“I’ll take the guitar, you take the bass, and we can use a backing track on my phone for the rest of the instruments,” Virgil said as he drank some water to prepare himself for the song the couple was about to play. The dark, edgy persona, Virgil was smiling because of how into the music Logan had gotten. Virgil apparently didn’t realize that it was because of corruption, but no one tell him. He’s rarely this happy, and the angsty son deserves it.

“Now remember Logan, we’re gonna play  _I’m Not Okay_ by  _My Chemical Romance_. When you sing and play, you have to put your soul into it. You gotta feel the emotions the song conveys, you have to have lived and understood the words,” Virgil advised as the couple plugged in their respective guitars and turned on their mics. Virgil looked to Logan and said (rather seductively, if you asked Lover Boy Logan), “You like D&D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, Harry Houdini and croquet. You can’t swim, you can’t dance and you don’t know karate. Face it, you’re never gonna make it.”

Logan smirked and responded with, “I don’t wanna make it, I just wanna…” The music kicked in. Logan and Virgil somehow gained the ability to play the instruments and their fingers were zooming around the guitars strings’. Logan started to sing.   
“Well if you wanted honesty, that’s all you had to say.” It came out rather flatly. He imagined him singing it better in his head.

Virgil yelled in the background, “With passion, Logan! Lemme show you!” And with that, our resident emo picked up the song with the next line.  
“I never want to let you down or have you go, it’s better off this way.” And while he sang, his emotions and thoughts drifted to all those times he tried to please Patton and Roman. He never wanted to let them down, and yet, he did anyway. It was good that he ducked out, he had told himself.   
“For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?”  _This is the pain I have to deal with Roman! This is what I’m trying to make you understand! It’s not easy!  
_“Logan! Take the first chorus!”

“I’M NOT O~KAY!  
I’M NOT O~KAY!  
I’M NOT O~KAY!  
YOU WEAR ME OUT!” Logan sang, while jumping up and down playing the bass guitar. Well, it was more like screaming. Perhaps it was a mix of both? Well that’s not what matters. What matters is that we’re back to the present.

_FREEZE-FRAME_

_THE PRESENT_

This time, Logan sang the words of the song with full passion. He thought of how he hated how it would make him feel whenever Roman or Paton outdid him. How could they not see! That saying big words hurt him! It made him feel worthless! Of course those two dunderheads wore him out! Aargh!

Logan continued, “What will it take to show you that it’s not the life it seems?”  _Being logic isn’t that easy. And you all seem to patronize my work! And you push my buttons on purpose!_

Virgil whispered in the background, “I’m not okay.”  _I never am. And it’s pretty obvious why. I’m anxiety!_  
Virgil continued with the verse. “I’ve told you time and time again you sing the words but don’t know what it means.”  _But you understand now my sweet, smart Logan who warms my cold, dark, dead heart! Too bad those losers don’t! Ha! Screw ‘em!_

Logan whispered the background line this time, “I’m not okay.”  _I’ll never be okay with none of you, but my cynical Verge, taking into consideration how I feel about things!_

Virgil continued the verse, “To be a joke and look, another line without a hook,  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!”  _To them I’m just a joke. I’m not actually hurting. I’m just a ‘dark strange son’. To them Logan’s just a joke when he gets pissed that no one listens to him. We’re both jokes! But us jokes stick together and suffer together!_

“I’M NOT O~KAY!  
I’M NOT O~KAY!  
I’M NOT O~KAY!  
YOU WEAR ME OUT!” Logan sang once more, with the same thoughts and emotions flowing through him as before.   
  
“Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took,” Virgil sang these two lines like before, but he started to change things up.   
“You said you read me like a book, BUT THE PAGES ARE ALL TORN AND FRAYED!!!”  _ROMAN AND PATTON! YOU’LL NEVER UNDERSTAND US NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY! SO STOP TRYING! WE’LL NEVER BE WHAT YOU WANT ONCE YOU GO DEEP ENOUGH!  
_Instead of continuing on the song after that line, Virgil did an epic guitar solo with a crazy riff. He slid on his knees and smashed his guitar, while Logan screamed in the background.

The pair calmed down and took deep breaths for a minute. Virgil broke the silence by bursting into a fit of laughter and collapsing back onto the floor after just having gotten up from it.

“This was the most fun I’ve ever had!” Virgil exclaimed. Logan lifted up Virgil and spun him around after planting a kiss on Virgil’s cheek. Once they stopped spinning, Virgil finally noticed the state Logan was in.  “Logan… You’re corrupted. We gotta get you to your room,” he whispered.

“But Verge! I don’t wanna leave you behind! I wanna keep listen to music with you, like, er, what’s it called? Uhh… I write songs and comedies?”

Virgil chukled. Logan was still new to emo after all. “It’s I Write Sins Not Tradgedies. And we can still be together! We can listen to music in your room! Does that sound good?”

“Yeah that’s good!”

~~~ A Few Hours Later After Logan Recovered ~~~

“VIRGIL, YOU’RE TELLING ME I DID WHAT?!?!  WHY DON’T I REMEMBER ALL OF IT?!?! WHY WAS THIS CORRUPTION SO WEIRD?!?! AAAAAAAA!!!!”


	11. grammar - analogical - 86 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> analogical - 86 words
> 
> three sentence fic prompt by @five-hour-anxiety: analogical having a debate over whether or not proper grammar should be used while texting

Virgil: Logan, you’ll sound like a dumbass and no one will ever take you seriously without proper grammar in your texts: all you’ll be is a fool and we can’t have Thomas suffer in such humiliation.

Logan: but dis is fun its liek a challenge 2 c wat the other persons sayin get wit da times, grandpa

Virgil: …This is fucking pointless and I’m never going to get through to you, and that doesn’t even matter because life is a pointless illusion and death is inevitable


	12. you okay? - platonic prinixety, crying - 50 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic prinxiety, crying - 50 words
> 
> three sentence fic prompt by anonymous: "You okay?"

“Y-You okay, Roman?” Virgil asked cautiously, reaching a shaking hand out in comfort, but ultimately pulling away after catching the prince’s eyes.   
“P-Please, just stay away from me: I don’t want you seeing me like this,” Roman cried, his voice but a whisper, as tears continued streaming down his face.


	13. number seven - platonic lamp - 62 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic lamp - 62 words
> 
> three sentence prompt by @zerogettie: platonic LAMP - "What did you get for number 7?"

“Hey kiddos, did you get sin(x) for number 7?” 

“C'mon Patton it’s just a simple integration with absolutely no trigonometry: to solve it you use the fundamental theorem of calculus, the antiderivarive 1/x is ln(x), and from there you substitute the upper and lo-”

Virgil and Roman shared A Look, and at the same time, they both spoke: “Logan, in English please.”


	14. drunken marriage - logince, alcohol use - 123 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> logince, alcohol use - 123 words
> 
> three sentence prompt by @silversunshine2012: (So, I saw this one really funny prompt once, tho i don't remember where but it totally sounds like something Logan would do) So basically, Logan got really drunk one night. The next morning he had a ring on his finger. Confused, he tries to retrace his steps to see wtf happened. (Logince?)

Logan’s pounding headache did nothing to help quell the confusion of why in the world there was a diamond ring on his ring finger the morning after Patton dragged him off to an insane party when he could’ve been working out how to hack into the FBI and find his agent. Logan’s eyes widened as his memories started flowing back into his mind: after several drinks he and Roman started to make out, and Roman being the drama queen he is fucking proposed as a joke, and with the two of them both being drunk off their asses, they went to a ring store for the engagement. Well, he was sure going to have a lot more student debt after that impulse buy.


	15. hate mail - gen, roman angst - 207 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen, roman angst, internet hate -207 words
> 
> prompt by @princey-must-slay: HC that Roman goes on Tumblr and searches for every post or comment against him. The others found out and tried to make him stop but he’s addicted to it.

_Click. Click. Click._

_Like. Like. Like._

_501 notes. 137 notes. 1900 notes._

The words flooded his brain. It was perfect. It was bliss. If it was just himself wallowing in self pity, that would be pathetic, but knowing so many others thought the same of him was the pathway for him to let himself loathe every particle of his being.

Every post declaring him terrible was a comfort. Every comment agreeing was tear shed in melancholic relief. Everything regarding him as a bully, an asshole, a dick just strip, strip, stripped away his sense of self. Soon enough he stopped finding happyness that he wasn’t alone in his Roman Loathing, but longing at wanting to be accepted.

He could try and change. He has been trying to change. Fat lot of good that’s done.

Nights and days are spent not ruling his imaginations kingdom, but reading.

_Stupid._

_Mean_.

 _Unhealthy_.

_El Principe es estupido._

_Prince Underarm Stink._

_Romano_.

Well, at least he knew for sure he wasn’t wanted. The others could try all they want to get him to leave, but he wouldn’t budge.

Roman felt the familiar tug of being summoned by Thomas.  _Ah, there’s a video being filmed today. Oh well. They’ll do better without me._


	16. longing - analogical, breakup - 47 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> analogical, breakup. 47 words
> 
> three sentence fic prompt by anonymous: You know I want you. Its not a secret I try to hide but I cannot have you. I could break you if my hands are tired. i don't care which Sander ship go! 💓💓

Virgil couldn’t help his wandering thoughts of the other side, even after the two had broken up. Logan knew that Virgil wanted him, that Virgil still loved him. And he knew it would be better to hide it, but Virgil hasn’t been trying to hide his longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one isn’t exactly like your prompt, but I had to cut it down!


	17. straight as a spring - prinxiety - 71 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prinxiety - 71 words
> 
> three sentence fic prompt by anonymous: "I couldn't have done it without you" "You're not straight" "Way to go /Sherlock/" **Any Pairing**

“But… If I’m straight, then my dear nerd, why do I found ol’ gloomy gus so attractive?” Roman inquired, leaning his chair back so the he was carefully balanced on the back two legs of it.   
“You’re not straight,” Logan proclaimed flatly, sipping his glass of tea, and holding back his laughter at Roman losing his focus from shock and crashing on the floor with his chair on top of him.


	18. wake up - royality, blood, death - 47 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was lamp, it turned into father-son royality, blood, character death, 47 words
> 
> three sentence fic prompt from @a-demonic-prescence: LAMP, with the prompt "I am not losing you again!"

“Roman, wake up! I’m not losing you again…,” Patton cried, tears streaming down his face as he shook the bloody prince. Shielding the injured man from the dragon witch, Patton realized waking Roman was a futile effort and clutched his kid’s body, determined to never let go.


	19. lucky charms- platonic prinxiety - 44 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic prinxiety, a mud fic. 44 words

Roman watched Virgil pick out all the charms from the lucky charms and eat them individually. 

“What kind of monster are you?!” Roman screamed, drawing his sword. Virgil smirked, and looked him in the eye as he ate the very last charm.


	20. emotion bottles - no pairing, bottling emotions, anxiety, bullying - 520 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no pairing, bottling emotions, anxiety, bullying, mostly patton angst - 520 words
> 
> the prompt for this was developed off of a thread establishing a headcanon on tumblr which is here: https://the-sanders-sides.tumblr.com/post/178989540556/i-was-talking-about-the-concept-of-patton-having#notes

Patton punctured his skin and watched the golden, sparkly liquid flow out along with some light blue. Concern and sadness had ebbed its way into his happiness, and looking at that, Patton started to feel more sad, leaving the rest of the bottle he was filling with his not-quite-blood to be blue. And due to that density stuff Logan mentioned, in his melancholy bottle, the golden happiness rose to the top and the blue despair sunk down to the bottom. He put the bottle in his fridge of emotions and noted that there wasn’t much golden anymore. Nor was there blue. There was just a lot of green envy and red hot sizzling anger, half filled melancholy bottles that left just the blue, and occasionally, a haphazardly lying bottle of… fear?

Patton sat down next to the fridge and pressed the bridge of his nose. These bottles weren’t his. He hasn’t felt those emotions in so long and even if, there should be much more happiness. But who would be drinking them and replacing them? And why would they do this to Patton’s? They all have their own bottle collections, even Anxiety does.

Maybe this was Anxiety, and Roman was right. He did like to give Anxiety the benefit of the doubt, and he didn’t like thinking that Anxiety was a bad guy, but if he’s stealing and replacing another sides bottles, well, that’s unthinkable! But before he made any accusations, he needed to know for sure. So, he grabbed a purple bottle that shouldn’t be there, sat with his plushies on the other side of the room, and took a sip.

Immediately, he scrunched his eyes shut. His heartbeat spiked, and his breathing was off, but it wasn’t unbearable. And he had to drink more to feel more than just the surface level of fear. He drank till the bottle was half full. He wanted to puke. It felt so bad, fear felt so bad, oh goodness, he thinks he gets why Anxiety could be switching the bottles. He watched a memory that wasn’t his play out as he drank more. He stood in Anxiety’s shoes, and watched as the poor boy paced back and forth around his room debating whether appearing to the other sides would okay. So frightened of Roman’s words, and Patton’s attitude, and Logan’s nature, and absolutely terrified of Deceit! He wouldn’t let himself leave his room, even though he needed food, because the idea of the happy trio made him want to hurl. And when he appeared in front of Thomas to contribute to a discussion, he was literally shaking. He controlled his appearance but when the other side’s opened their mouth in Anxiety’s general direction, he was stricken and frozen, and Patton couldn’t take this!

He cried as he crawled over to the fridge, and grabbed the melancholy he just put away. He drank the top bit, and sighed at the happiness entering him and calming him down. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, and Patton thought, maybe he shouldn’t confront Anxiety about this, and just let him take some happiness.


	21. b.r.e.a.k - gen, roman angst, self hate, bottling emotions - 104 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no pairing, roman angst, self hate, bottling emotions - 104 words
> 
> a mud fic

roman stared at the mirror. his eyes were from crying tears he didnt deserve to cry. “i wish i could feel okay again,” he whispered. someone knocked on the bathroom door. he splashed water on his and dried his face and put on his fake smile because he didnt want anyone to worry. no one should worry about silly ol him. roman opened the bathroom door, smiling. patton went inside the bathroom and he joined the other sides for dinner, hoping logan didnt make any criticisms because know he was breaking down in front of everyone. princes didnt break. they’re strong. princes dont break.


	22. it's okay - lamp - 61 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lamp. a mud fic. 61 words.

virgil carder his hands through romans hair. roman sat on the ground next to the sofa while virgil sat cross-legged on the sofa. “oh roman, it’s okay. it’s okay to feel bad,” he softly said as roman drifted off to sleep. virgil kissed the prince’s forehead, and the other sides moved him up onto the sofa and patton tucked him in.


	23. no good - gen, self hate, roman angst - 69 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen, self hate, roman angst. a mud fic. 69 words.

why did i ever convince myself i was good.

obviously im not.

if i was, would i have been so bad to virgil?

if i was, would logan keep yelling at me?

if i was, would patton give me dissapointed lectures?

if i was, would deceit have conviced me that lying is good?

if i was, would i be such a detriment to thomas?

_just stop, roman. just stop._


End file.
